Two Beers, Or the Hazards of Betting Drunk
by Your Lady Logan
Summary: The X Men go western!


Two Beers…Or the Hazards of Betting Drunk

Logan stood at the arena fence and watched Scott put his horse through an intricate reining pattern. Man and horse moved as one, and to Logan, it looked as though they were dancing to a snappy tune only they could hear.

The bay mare spun in a tight circle to the left, long black mane and tail flying around her like a cloak. Soft chunks of the arena's dirt floor flew from her front hooves, but her back feet didn't seem to move at all as she danced around them in a perfect 360 degree pivot.

Suddenly, she came to a complete stop and then with no obvious cue from her rider, began to spin in the opposite direction.

Logan shook his head in awe. He was dizzy from just watching, but Scott didn't so much as wobble when he brought the mare to another standstill for a heartbeat, before racing her back across the arena.

Moments later, he rode the barely panting animal to the fence where Logan stood.

"Impressive," Logan said and Scott grinned, patting his horse's damp neck.

"Yes she is," he replied, dropping to the ground and drawing the reins over the mare's head. "Kitty, you want to cool her down for me?" he asked one of the girls sitting on the top rail further down.

"Sure Mr. Sommers!" she said, eagerly accepting her charge.

"Where's Rogue?" Logan asked her.

Kitty shrugged. "In her room I guess. Said she didn't feel like coming." She led the horse away as Logan and Scott exchanged a concerned look.

"So what's up?" Scott asked Logan as he tucked his riding gloves into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Need the horse trailer," Logan stated.

One of Scott's brows rose above his sunglasses. "Horse trailer? What do you need the horse trailer for?"

Logan took a deep breath and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"To haul a horse, dumb ass," he growled, "What do ya think?"

Scott chuckled. "With you I wouldn't fancy a guess, Logan."

He climbed the arena fence and came down to stand beside the other man.

"So you got you a horse, huh?" he asked as they walked toward the stable.

Logan grunted.

"He's for Marie," he said. "She mentioned that she might like to have one of her own and I ...came across one. Thought maybe it might perk her up some."

Scott nodded thoughtfully. "She's still torn up about that letter coming back, isn't she?"

Logan let the growl rising surface. "The kid finally gets up the nerve to write her folks and they send the letter back? Yeah. I'd say she's still torn up, One-eye."

"Well, maybe getting her a horse will give her something else to focus on," Scott said. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation of his other favorite form of horse power. "Let's go see what ya got."

"Which one?" Scott asked, scanning the half dozen or so horses milling around the holding pen. He was impressed. The animals in front of him weren't bad and he opened his mouth to admit it when Logan answered him.

"That one," Logan used his cigar to point into the next pen and Scott swallowed his praise with an audible gulp.

"That one?"

"Yep"

Scott blinked. "Uh, Logan? That horse only has one eye."

Logan took a long drag on his cigar and nodded.

"Yep. And four legs and a tail. What's your point, Cyclops?"

Scott shook his head and walked to the fence.

"How much did you say you paid for him?"

Logan snuffed out the cigar on his boot heel and stuck it in his shirt pocket.

"Nothin'," he said. "Got him in a Poker game."

Scott looked from the horse to Logan and back at the horse.

"You lose?"

Logan gave a snort. "Actually, I won."

Scott laughed and started to climb on to the fence. "Well I think you got snuckered pal."

Suddenly, the horse reeled and charged the fence, one eye blazing and teeth bared. Scott jumped to safety just as the animal screeched to a halt, tossing his massive head.

"I don't know pal," Logan chuckled, "I think we'll get along just dandy."

Scott looked at Logan in disbelief.

"You can't bring that thing back to the school, Logan," he said. "And forget about giving him to Rogue."

Logan gave a rough sigh and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "You're right, Scott," he admitted. "I can't let her get hurt."

He looked at the horse who was now ignoring both men. "Sorry, bub. Guess it's the Alpo can for you after all."

Scott grabbed his arm. "What do you mean by that?"

Logan looked pointedly at the hand on his arm and Scott quickly removed it.

"Logan?"

Logan shrugged. "He was on his way to the slaughter house. Alpo and Elmer's bound."

Scott looked back at the gelding. Besides the missing eye, the horse also lacked the sleek coat of the others in the next pen. His shaggy hide was a hodge-podge of browns ,black and white, marbled together in no particular pattern. The mottled skin of his muzzle and around his eye gave a clue to some appaloosa heritage. He was only average in hieght, but Scott was pretty sure there was some draft blood flowing in his veins as well. His bones were thick and heavy, and even though he appeared to be a couple of hundred pounds underweight, his mere presence was enormous.

"Well," Scott said thoughtfully, "Rogue tamed one ferocious beast. Maybe she can do it again. With proper instruction, of course."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "You really think we should do this?"

Scott sighed. "It's worth a try. I suppose. What have we got to lose?" He rested his fore arms on the fence only to pull back at the gelding's bared teeth. "Besides a limb or two,"he added.

Logan gave a short bark of laughter, but stopped abruptly and faced Scott.

"Hey, what do ya mean 'tamed one ferocious beast'?"

Scott laughed and dared to slap Logan on the back.

"come on. Let's figure out a way to get this guy in the trailer."

"Tell me again why I shouldn't blast you into a thousand adamantium chunks?" Scott asked Logan wearily as he dodged another snap from the monsterous gelding's teeth.

"Cuz they'd all just go back together. Then I'd have to kick your ass and I'm too damn tired." Logan replied, just as weary.

Scott thought for heartbeat then shrugged, "Oh. Yeah. Right."

Darkness settled as they turned the horse loose in a lighted arena. He snorted and stomped, pawing at the soft dirt before dropping down to roll.

"What on earth is that?" Jean asked, joining them at the rail to watch the horse investigate his surroundings.

"Logan's new horse," Scott told her, pulling her to his side.

"Rogue's new horse," Logan corrected.

Jean pursed her lips and looked from Logan to the horse then back to Logan.

"I knew you were thinking about getting her a horse, Logan," she said, "but I didn't think you'd get her one so...so.."

"Ugly," Scott finished for her.

Jean slapped his arm, Logan sighed.

"He's not really what I had in mind either," he admitted with a growl. "Figured I'd have Scooter find her some cute little mare that she could doll up with ribbons or whatever it is the girls do to their poor horses."

He shrugged. "Didn't quite work out that way."

Jean looked back at the horse. "Well, he's certainly..."

"Ugly," Scott said again then groaned when Jean's hand made not so gentle contact with the bite-sized bruise on his shoulder.

Logan smirked.

"Who knows?" he said, "Maybe ol Two Beers will turn out to be a diamond in the rough."

"Two Beers?" Scott and Jean asked together.

"Yep," Logan said, lighting his cigar. "I had two beers too many when I accepted him as an ante. How else ya think I ended up with him?"

He pointed his cigar at the horse. "You think I'd get Rogue something like that if I was sober?"

Scott snorted and Jean smothered a laugh. Logan just shook his head.

"Oh my God! You got me a horse?"

All three turned to see Rogue racing toward the fence.

"Marie, wait!" Logan and Scott yelled as the young woman launched herself over the rail and into the arena.

Logan's claws shook from his fists and Scott was half way over the rail himself when the horse raised his head and turned to face Rogue.

"Well look at you," Rogue soothed as she slowed her approach and reached a hand to the big animal.

The men watched in amazement as Two Beers lowered his head and pressed it to Rogue's chest as if they'd been buddies all their lives.

Rogue giggled and hugged his skinny neck.

"I'll be damned..." Scott whispered in disbelief.

Logan nodded solmenly. "Yeah, probably..." A grin quirked his lips and he nodded toward the girl and horse. "What do ya know?"

He cleared his throat. "Hey. Look kid," he called to Rogue. "I know he ain't really what ya want. He ain't pretty like your friends' horses. We can find ya somethin' else-"

Alarmed brown eyes flew to him and she hugged the horse tighter. "Oh no, Logan, please! He's perfect..." She buried her face in the gelding's scraggly mane. "Perfectly imperfect and I love him already! He is beautiful!"

Scott gave a strangled laugh that ended abruptly at Logan's glare.

Logan closed his eyes for a brief moment and cocked his head before looking back at Rogue.

"Alright then," he said, giving her a stern look, "but you be careful, Marie and listen to Scott. You get hurt and the horse is outta here. Got it?"

Rogue ran a gloved hand down Two Beers long face tenderly, "He won't let me get hurt, will ya big guy? Does he have a name?" She asked.

"I was callin' him Two Beers," Logan told her, "But you can name him whatever ya want, darlin'. He's your."

"I like Two Beers," she said and began to lead the gelding around the arena.

"You can't call a horse Two Beers!" Scott protested, "That's just ridiclous!"

Logan gave a snort. "This comin' from a guy that calls his horse 'Blue'..."

Scott was indignant. "What's wrong with Blue? It's a perfectly acceptable name for a horse!"

Logan shook his head in exsaperation. "Your horse is brown, One-eye, not blue."

Scott barely resisted the urge to stomp his foot. "Moon, you moron! Blue Moon! As in 'Once in a'!"

"Don't call me moron, bub—"

"Boys!" Jean broke in laughing. "That's enough! You—" she pointed to Logan. "Go get the trailer put up. And you—"she said to Scott, "go get a stall ready for Two Beers."

Scott opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut at Jean's pointed look. He stalked off toward the barn mumbling about surly men, horses, beer and the hazards of betting when drunk.

Jean turned with a smile to see Logan still standing there, staring into the arena at the girl and horse.

"Did I do the right thing, Jeanie?" He asked. "Look at him. He's probably not just scarred on the outside either. What if—"

Jean placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Look at her, Logan," she said softly, "Listen."

Rogue was talking to the horse and Logan's acute hearing easily caught her words.

"You're gonna like it here Beers," she said. "Everyone accepts you for who you are now, not who or what you used to be. It'll be okay now. You'll see. We'll be okay. Together."

Jean squeezed Logan's arm and he swallowed hard. Clearing his throat, he said "Right. I gotta trailer to tend to. Keep an eye on her, will ya?"

"She'll be fine, Logan," she assured him and she gave his hand an awkward pat.

"Yeah. I guess she will."


End file.
